Pokemon: An Elysian Tail
by Tailsthefox2013
Summary: Dust wakes up in the middle of nowhere, stranded by his own fate. He then realizes what happened, where he is, and what he came for. What path will history choose for or young hero? P.S: This is my first story, so don't judge me if its bad.
1. Changed

Dust lay silent in a very quiet forest, unconscious and unaware of his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes, and everything was in a blur. All he could see was a splash of green and white showering over his vision. All of a sudden, everything flashed into focus. He was caved in by pillars of trees, and fresh blades of grass stood tall and proud as the waterfall splashed with crystal clear, unspoiled, refreshing water. He d blinked and stood up as he brushed leftover grass from his body with his just discovered paws. He stood before the slowly rippling water, but something different looked back in his reflection. A blue jackal carried by dark legs, peppered with tattoos that matched that same color. It radiated an eerie, cyan aura as it stared. Dust realized; that weird jackal was HIM. He tried his best to swallow this, but something about it didn't feel right (Besides his whole body transforming). He cupped his paws and dipped them into the clear liquid.

He stared at his newly found paws as he felt the life of everything around him; every single living creature. He knew had something to do with the strange form he was possessing, but he didn't know what it meant. _Where am I? When did I take a form such as this? Why am I even alive?_ Dust had so many questions, even more than when he had found out that he was the Legendary Sen-Mithirarin back in the Blackmore Mountains. But his questions were needed to be put at a hold, for he needed to find a way to get out of this forest. As he paced through the forest, he encountered the strangest of creatures. It was a variety from enormous bugs, to electric mice. He progressed further, encountering even more strange beings. But out of nowhere, a strange two headed beast stood before him. It was about the size of a dog, and had two heads that had some sort of black hair covering their eyes that followed down to their back. The rest of its body was blue, with two purple stripes going down at the sides. It stood on all fours, both heads yapping and roaring at him. That's when he heard those relieving words; "Dust...Arise!" A strange sword flew into his hand, Dust gripping onto it.

The beast roared with its twin heads and charged at them, Dust in his usual stance. He quickly stepped to the side and grabbed the beast by its left head, and threw it upwards. Before the beast had time to recuperate, Dust leaped up and slashed the beast right in the stomach, making it yelp. They both landed onto the ground, the beast groaning in pain from the strike. "Not as tough as you thought you were, huh?" Dust taunted the beast. It got up, and, began to form some sort of orb in its mouth. All of a sudden, a huge beam shot out of this eerie orb. Dust tried to dodge it, but his leg got caught in the blast. Dust examined the wound; it seemed to be fine, just severely bruised. Dust charged at the beast and kicked it right in the stomach, knocking it out. "That's enough…" Dust said, walking away. An opening of light caught Dust's eye, he made it out of the forest. He glanced at Ahrah, but then noticed that he was not the only one who changed. Ahrah had changed into a double-edged blade, with a golden rim at the blade and a golden guard and an eyeball in the center. It had a long, blue tail-like object at the end that held its sheath.

"Is something the matter, master?" Ahrah asked, blinking with his one eye. "The new looks take time getting used to, that's all. And do you know why were even in this form?" Dust asked. "We took these forms to blend in and so people won't question us." Ahrah replied, calmly. Dust nodded and made his way through the passage that held whatever was beyond the forest. Dust stared at the civilization of the many odd creatures, but they weren't all bugs and birds anymore. The variety was much more expanded, there were all very different, but Dust thought of it being easy to blend in, being a weird, blue jackal with black legs and a white coat with no sleeves attached to his body. The variety was now expanded to bugs and birds to dragons, lizards, dogs, cats, etc. And he could feel the life of it all, and he felt that this strange mystery was beginning to unfold. He walked through the civilization, noticing that everything got all quiet as a trio of bigger-looking creatures walked towards them.


	2. Blood

The three creatures stood before him, all three towering over him. The largest in the center was some sort of turtle tank. It bared a blue color and a brown shell with its jaw covered in white. The large creature had two long canons perched in the creaks of the shell near his shoulders. The one to the left stood on all fours, and had what seemed to be an entire tree perched on its back as it starred with its two beady eyeballs and gaping mouth. The last one to the right stood on both feet, with an orange snout stretching from its head and two wings that stretched out even further.

They all stared at him, with a serious expression. Finally, the one in the center spoke in a deep, husky voice; "State your banner, Red or Blue?" Dust simply stared in utter confusion. Banner, what? He was completely new to all of this. He looked around, and noticed every single creature in this area wore a red scarf or wristband. He didn't want any trouble, but he didn't want to lie either. Dust finally decided to speak up, and said; "Uh...I think I made a wrong turn. I'll be on my way then." He backed away and skidded off back into the forest.

Dust looked behind him, to see the trio walking away and the civilization returning to normal. All of a sudden, he heard a painfully familiar voice coming from behind him. "DUST? DUUUSSSTT" the voice squeaked, as the sound got closer and closer. The Orange Nimbat halted in front of him. "Hello , have you seen my friend Dust around here? About 'ey tall, wears a ridiculous sedge hat?" Fidget kept going on and on about ways to describe Dust's former features. When Fidget finally stopped to take a breath, Dust spoke up. "Fidget, it's me. I simply took a new form to blend in with everyone else, and so did Ahrah." Fidget's eyes widened, starring at Dust. "Hold on a second, how come I didn't change?" Fidget exclaimed. "Well to be honest Fidget, you'd fit in with everyone else perfectly fine." Dust responded with a very calm tone of voice. "Anyway, we should probably get going to...Wherever we're going." Dust thought about that for a second. Sure, Dust had wanted to stay alive and enjoy life with everyone…But do what? They had always been doing something with their time, whether it was to have fun killing monsters or preparing to fight Gaius. But now that's over, and they have no idea what to do.

As if out of pure luck, they heard an explosion coming from the direction of the village Dust had just exited. Dust rushed in without a second thought, Fidget following him. Everything was burning, people were screaming, and it was just a pool of chaos. "Fidget, try to help as many people as possible" Dust yelled over the erupting fire crackling and screaming. "What are you waiting for? Go NOW!" Fidget nodded as she rushed towards those in need. Dust rushed into the blazing fire, Ahrah gripped tightly in his hand. As he progressed through the fire and flames, he noticed the very same trio that assaulted him lying still on the ground, their eyes a plain, white void. He merely shook his head and kept moving. At the foot of the village, he skidded to a halt, and starred in shock.

It was the very same creature that he had seen starring back at hi m at the lake, accept this time they didn't have those naive, confused eyes…But a treacherous, demonic glare. This being looked very similar to Dust, yet with small differences. This one had a vivid yellow coat, and where Dust was blue, she was red. Finally, she hissed with a demonic voice; "What may I do for you, blood?" Dust snarled, his eyes locked onto her. "Why are you doing this? These are innocent people!" Dust shouted. "Do you think this is all some kind of game?" All of a sudden, that evil grin faded, she was gritted her teeth. She rushed towards Dust, uppercutting Dust in the jaw, then grabbing his collar. "Innocent? The Red Banner has taken my entire family from me, along with my family. Now it's their turn to feel the burn." She exclaimed, throwing Dust onto the ground. Dust felt a strange energy coarse through his body, and he shrouded into a massive aura, blowing his enemy off her feet. He rushed forward, kneeing her in the face, sending her flying upward. As she was flying upward, he leaped into the air and smashed her into the ground. Dust gripped tightly onto Ahrah, forcing the blade down as his enemy struggled to stand up. As he forced Ahrah down into her chest, a massive wave of energy blew everyone back. The massive aura faded and a great silence shrouded the entire village as Dust lifted up his foe, as she was clinging to life.


	3. Rising Power

Dust held his foe over his shoulder, wandering what was left of the village. "Dust, why are you wandering the village like this?" Fidget piped; "And why are you holding her body?" Dust sighed and responded; "She's still alive, I can literally feel it. It's draining slowly, so I'm trying to find someone who can fix it." Dust kept moving, asking any villagers he could if they knew how to treat her wounds. Dust halted, and dropped her onto the ground. "Why'd you drop her? Is she dead?" Fidget asked in a very bored tone. "No, I'm going to try something. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot." Dust told her. "When I took a blow from her, it really hurt. I could barely get up. But then I felt a strange energy coarse through my veins, and the wounds just disappeared. I'm going to try to do that with her." Dust kneeled down to her and softly put one hand onto her wound. He closed his eyes and breathed in, and he felt a tingly feeling pass through his body, and dissipate as it reached his hand. Dust opened his eyes and removed his hand, and the wound was gone. She slowly opened her eyes, but then skidded back after she noticed who stood before her. She just starred at Dust with a blank expression. Her eyes didn't have that evil feeling anymore, more of just a frustrated and confused stare. After what felt like eons of staring, she finally said; "Thank you for the…Help. And the name's Kaila." Dust was about the say something, but she just disappeared out of nowhere. Dust was way too tired to put any thought into anything right now. So he merely dropped onto the soft grass and closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Dust squinted over the morning sun, as the light breeze flowed through the air. The vivid green grass served as a mattress as he lay in the center of the hill. Fidget walls bawled up beside him, still asleep. He yawned as slowly sat up, poking Fidget to wake her up Fidget twitched and groaned as she rolled over. "Fidget, if you don't get up the easy way, we're doing it the hard way." Dust said, grovely. "And you won't get breakfast, either." Fidget merely blew a raspberry and groaned a bit. Dust stood up and picked Fidget up by the leg and shook her as an attempt to wake her up. Fidget squirmed and broke through his grasp and started yelling at him; "Why do you always do that?! It's like shaking a bag full of water and fish! It causes nothing but commotion in there!" Dust responded in a calm, but joking voice; "Wakes them up, though. Anyway, where to now?" Fidget thought about that for a second. "Uhh…I dunno." Fidget squeaked; "What about you, Ahrah?" Ahrah blinked with his one eye, and spoke; "Our travels lie within the depths of the Santalune Forest. The forest we had passed through before, it has multiple routes to take." Dust merely nodded, but Fidget was really confused. Fidget wanted to ask something, but she also really wanted to get going so she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

The three wandered the forest, looking for some kind of clue of where to go. Dust yawned, rubbing his eyes. "You know, when you have nothing to do, you realize how long every second actually is." Fidget mumbled, obviously about to start flipping tables over from her own boredom. As they progressed through this collage of greens and browns, Dust felt the soft grass he stepped on slowly faded into concrete. The sky turned from a vivid, light blue to a dark, eerie gray. He gazed as the liveliness fade into a dark, breathless void. Dust felt the nostalgia of the Sorrowing Meadows crawl up his spine, the resemblance was scary. It consisted of mostly of withered, abandoned stone buildings. Fidget blinked and shivered as an eerie wind blew through the wind. Dust couldn't sense any kind of life in the area, just a plain, blank slate. His ear twitched as he heard something, a heavy breathing. But he didn't sense anything. All of a sudden, he felt a deep, stabbing pain pass through his entire body. Dust dropped onto one knee, letting out a loud groan. Before Fidget could say anything, a very demonic looking being mystically appeared from as if nowhere.

The being didn't say anything; it just threw blows at Dust seemingly all angles as he just stood there, unable to move. The being stopped for a second and Dust dropped onto the concrete floor. This being was black as night, and eerily floated above the ground. It had a white, fog like plume erupting from its head, and covered one of its bright blue eyes that sort of resembled hair. Red spikes formed kind of a ring around its head, and it had skinny arms but bulky wrists and claws. It lifted Dust up from the head, and hissed one word into Dust's ear; "Die." But before it could do anything, Dust dropped Ahrah and bursted into an enormous cyan aura, very similar to the one from when he fought Kaila. The aura blew the creature back, giving Dust a chance to retaliate. With the chance he got, he stomped his foot into the ground causing giant, blade like rocks quickly rise from the ground, severely damaging his foe. He leaped towards the creature, slamming it in the face with his palm causing it to fly back. Dust felt a great power surge inside him, and a sphere of his energy expanded from his palm. He launched the sphere directly towards his enemy as it was getting up. The attack caused dust and debris to shroud the area, and as it faded they saw the creature knocked out before him.

Dust dropped onto his knees, panting. The aura had decreased into calmer state, but it was still there. Blood dripped from his lower lip as he caught his breath, as Fidget tried to lift him back onto his feet. Dust's stomach was growling like a hyena on steroids, considering how long he's gone without food. Dust stood up, and he felt everything around him, every living creature. Only this time…everything was much clearer. Dust pointed in towards a beaten path on the other side of the small ghost town; "There, there's a lively village at the end of that path." Dust said, picking up Ahrah off the floor. "Hopefully they have a bit of food to spare, C'mon Fidget." Dust grabbed Fidget's arm and started running faster than anything she'd ever seen before. Dust's abilities were dramatically rising, beyond even Ahrah's understanding.


End file.
